


sadism

by Anonymous



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Ash suffers, Blood, Bondage, Dark Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fire, Gore, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, M/M, Might add more tags later, My First Work in This Fandom, My heart hurts after writing this, Rape, Sadism, Smut, Torture, You Have Been Warned, banana fish - Freeform, lighter, very violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: alternate ending &&what would've happened if foxx hadn't died and had a final fight with ash
Relationships: Eduardo L. Fox/Ash Lynx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	sadism

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching banana fish and decided to write an alternate au where foxx lives and has a final fight with ash,,, because I love angst and wanted to write smth dark. I haven't written in quite a few months + I've never done smut before, and I did this on my phone so please ignore any typos! I apologise if Foxx or Ash are out of character, I tried to keep their personalities similar to the manga and anime.

Ash staggered, chest heaving desperately for breath. He had no idea where he was running to, he just had to get out of here before the other soldiers came in. He pressed his back against a wall, daring to peek behind it. He loosened his grasp on his bullet-less gun, it was useless now anyways. The blonde knelt, pulling up the fabric on one of his legs to reveal a small switchblade. He gripped it tightly, his body tensing at the sounds of footsteps thundering towards him. The teenager took a turn to his left, running with whatever remaining strength he had. The room was plain, walls made of some type of metal with the bottom of the floor flooded with a shallow layer of water. Something probably leaked. Ash looked over his shoulder; there was no turning back.

The liquid was absolutely freezing cool, coming up to around his knees in height. It was worse than he had expected. Jade green eyes scanned the room, hooking onto an open doorway. He shivered in disgust and cautiously waded through , grunting softly at the feeling of the ice-like water surrounding his warm skin. He safely made it towards the doorway and slipped inside, giving a small shake to either leg with emerald hues casting over a metal door with the sign 'fire exit'. Ash exhaled in relief, stumbling over to it and pressing down on the metal bar. He was at his physical point of exhaustion, he would've gladly turned to face them all, but unfortunately for him he was out of bullets and his strength had been long gone. His ears snapped upright when he heard that familiar voice again. 

"Come out, Ash. There's no point in hiding."

Yet again, that voice succeeded in sending shivers down his spine, setting fire to the blonde's adrenaline, which burned like fiercely through his veins. He hadn't been this terrified, ever. Something about that guy scared him to death, and he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Fortunately, he had an escape route at the other side of the fire exit. He could smell the freezing city air from behind that door, once he got out of here he'd be able to hide somewhere. He took in a couple shaky breaths and pushed down on the metal bar. No movement. He tried again, still, nothing. Was he too weak at that point? It was a damn fire exit door for God's sake! He put all his weight onto his arms and tried to force it down, with no luck at all.

The splash of water made his ears tingle, he would have to fight back eventually. Ash narrowed his brows and let his silhouette come to light, fingers tightening around the handle of his switchblade. Foxx was standing there, a wicked smirk carved into his face, as if he were daring the boy to go against him. This would be a difficult fight for the blonde, worn out with no gun, only a small retractable knife. He slid the knife down the sleeve of his red hoodie, holding it in place with the tip of his fingers that'd been clenched into a fist. With his arms falling to his sides, he made his appearance, approaching the edge of the doorway and dropping to his knees with his back pressed against the wall. This would surely be bait enough, right? He furrowed his brows, swallowing thickly. He knew that Foxx wasn't some regular old fool, as much as the blonde hated to say it, he was intelligent. There was nothing he could do but carry out his plans, even if they didn't work. It was worth a shot. Just as Ash expected, the man made slow, yet steady strides towards him. He kept his eyes angled down, tracing the shape of his enemy's shadows as they began to near him, until he was standing right in front of his collapsed frame.

With a loud hiss, the blonde lunged forward, skin crawling with adrenaline when he slammed the blade straight into the man's chest, where his heart would've been. He made a run for it, ducking under the male's arm and running across the water, sending a spray of waterfalls behind his kicks. A hand reached forward and tangled it's fingers with the teenager's light coloured locks, dragging him backwards. Ash grit his teeth, trying to tear himself away from the man with all of his strength, despite the burning sensation at the base of his scalp. The male suddenly let go, which caused the blonde to falter but he still tried to remain somewhat steady, trying to ease his panting. A flash of movement appeared in the corner of his eyes, a sudden kick to his side, where his ribs would've been if he hadn't jerked away within a split second. He didn't get a moment to regain his breath before dodging another blow aimed at his stomach. He wouldn't be able to hold him off for much longer if it continued like this. His eyes fixated on the crimson blade, buried in the older man's chest. If he got a hold of it, he had a chance to win this fight, or flee at the very least.

Narrowing his firey hues, he curled his fist, directing his blow at his bloodied shirt. A sharp sting to his shoulder made him stop, it began to throb painfully, becoming more intense with every passing second. The feeling was familiar, and Ash could almost say he was used to it. A gunshot wound. The blonde instinctively brought his second hand to his shoulder, pressing his palm against the injury and applying pressure. A hard blow to his cheek came next, certain to leave a bruise. He backed away, something cold and heavy hit the back of his head, making him flinch slightly.

"Hands behind your back, now."

He must've been too caught up in their little brawl to notice the army of men circling them. It was so unusual for him. He would easily sense the coming of other people but he didn't at this point. It only went to show how exhausted the younger male was. He couldn't do anything but comply, for now. He didn't have any weapons on him, no source of defence and now he was wounded. There was no way in hell he'd be able to fight off a dozen men. The skin around his wrists itched as metal tightened around them with a soft 'clink'. A fist slammed into his chest, resulting with his body crashing into the freezing water, soaking his clothes, dampening his hair and wrapping him in it's icy embrace. A bout of coughing overtook him, followed by gentle shivering. He squeezed his eyes shut, anxiety clawing at his lungs when his head was forced under the water. Ash began to squirm uncontrollably, kicking blindly at whatever he could, gasping for breath when he was pulled out by his hair. His heart was beating rapidly in sheer panic, never in his life had he ever experienced his before, of course he'd jumped into rivers but being forced down underwater was a completely different story. It was terrifying. An arm began to tighten around his throat, his body felt numb and cold, shivering slightly as goosebumps pricked the surface his skin. At this point he had given in, letting his heavy eyelids fall shut and welcoming the black void of peace.

Foxx had finally won. All of this conflict would now come to an end, forever. He wouldn't have to worry about Ash any longer, the blonde wouldn't be able to stir up any more trouble. He slowly retreated out of the building, accompanied by his loyal men. The man refused to let him go again, instead he coiled his arms tightly around the smaller, shivering body, just like a serpent would curl around it's prey, choking it to death. This was his long term goal finally coming to light. The only thing the man had craved was to get his hands on was the boy, for so long. It angered him that he always got away when left unattended, even when surrounded by guards, the teen still put up quite a fight. For that very reason, the male decided to carry Ash in his arms, despite the cold streams of water escaping his clothing. The immobile blonde twitched faintly when he was hoisted up. The colonel's lips curved into a grin as his sadistic gaze ghosted over the innocent expression on the young adult, everything he had would now fall into Foxx's hands.

A sharp honk pulled him out his reverie and he looked up, just in time to see the vehicle he'd ordered. He tightened his grip on Ash, stepping into the back seats and adjusting his captive on one of them. He slid in right next to the blonde, hesitant to leave him alone at the back as he knew better than anyone what he was capable of. He should take extra precaution, just in case Ash awoke from his slumber. The man called one of his men over, ordering them to bring him some rope from the trunk of the car. They complied, disappearing for a couple seconds before returning with the requested item. It didn't take long for the colonel to loop it around his throat, tightening it with minimal force. He couldn't have Ash dying on him from choking him too hard now, could he? Foxx licked his lips and traced a finger over the blonde's bruised cheek, brushing away his light coloured locks to reveal the dark blemish contrasting nicely against his pale skin. After all, he _was_ the most gorgeous boy he'd ever laid his eyes upon.

Light burned at the back of his eyelids, his body felt numb, painful. That's when Ash began to recall the situation he was in. He kept his eyes closed, wanting to seem asleep for a while longer whilst relying on his other senses to help him out. He was resting against a plush seat, with an arm around his waist. He could tell they were in a moving vehicle by the noise the wind made as it brushed against the windows. The feeling of pain flooded over him again, sharp stings where he got injured. His head throbbed, he felt dizzy and slightly faint. The blonde could taste the metallic feeling of blood at the tip of his tongue. He was aware that he'd been restrained, the throbbing around his wrists and ankles gave it away. His heart hammered in his chest, as he squeezed his eyelids tighter, unable to relax. The familiar, disgusting tang of cigarettes mingled with blood. It was Foxx, the guy who shot Golzine when he'd brought him in as a hostage.

"Finally awake, my little lynx?" His heart skipped a beat and Ash hissed, kicking out when he felt a hand grab his ankle, only to get slammed into the cushioned seats and pinned down. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, furrowing his light colored brows and gritting his teeth. Having his face squished into a seat wasn't exactly the most comfortable feeling in the world. He shifted a little, trying to wriggle out of the fingers that were painfully digging into his arms. His head was yanked backwards when the rope around his neck was tugged harshly. He could feel a burning sensation around his throat where the fibres pinched at his skin mercilessly, bruising his delicate neck. He choked, struggling to breathe while his body wracked violently in a desperate attempt to get rid of his captor. He grunted softly, anxiety clawing in his stomach when Foxx leaned in to whisper menacing threats into his ear, occasionally sticking his tongue out to glide it across his earlobe. Ash gasped for breath when the force around his throat loosened, letting his head fall back down into the car seat. He twisted his head to the side, heart throbbing rapidly as the burning in his lungs began to ease.

He swiftly twisted his chest upwards, adjusting himself so that he was facing the roof and lying on his cuffed wrists. He then kicked directly into the older man's chest, thrusting his foot upwards so it collided with Foxx's chin. The blonde curled his legs inwards almost immediately, forcing himself upright and scooted backwards, pressing his spine against the door. He furrowed his brows, clenching his teeth in a long hiss.

The man smirked at him in response, gliding his tongue over his lips in a suggestive manner. "You've got some nerve, haven't you?" He darted forward, pressing all his bodyweight against the blonde's folded legs. Agony scorched through the back of his head like fire when the colonel slammed it against the window. It began to throb painfully. Ash felt something press against his crotch, rubbing the area back and forth, making his eyes widen. No, not again, please no. He chewed the inside of his cheek in raw anxiety, forcing himself against the door until the handles began to scrape his back. The grip on his hair was released, sending a soft spray of hair falling over his emerald hues, only to dig into his clothed flesh and hold his thighs apart. The blonde squirmed desperately, heart thundering fiercely against his ribcage when the force on his groin became more noticeable. Foxx had pinned down the boy's ankles under his knees with enough pressure to hold his feet down in case he kicked out.

His fingers slid hungrily into the waistband of his damp jeans, squeezing the blonde's soft skin and thrusting them down further until he felt the tip of his length. Ash panicked, his breath hitching slightly as he struggled, pulling sharply against the metal cuffs. His head injury was beginning to make him feel lightheaded and feverish, adding to his state of discomfort. Foxx's hand began to stroke the head with his fingers, causing Ash to jerk violently. He took a moment to glance at the blonde's condition and cackle quietly. Wet beads glistened near his forehead and cheeks, where some of his hair had been dangling over his eye. It was hard to distinguish the difference between sweat and the droplets of water that his hair was bleeding every few seconds.

The older man smirked in satisfaction, pulling away and licking the tips of his fingers, right in front of the younger male's gorgeous green eyes. "I'll do a lot more than justthat if you don't behave yourself." His voice was stern, yet the underlying dishonesty showed through. He'd do it no matter what, even if Ash did give into him.

The older man smirked in satisfaction, pulling away and licking the tips of his fingers, right in front of the younger male's gorgeous green eyes. "I'll do a lot more than just that if you don't behave yourself." His voice was stern, yet the underlying dishonesty showed through. He'd do it no matter what, even if Ash did give into him. The blonde shot upright without another word, once again backing himself against the wall, he turned his head away, shifting his line of sight towards the window. His shoulders heaved up and down, interlacing with the boy's barely audible pants. Foxx decided to leave him alone for now, despite the lustful desires crawling under his skin. There would be many, many more chances to do what he wanted. He should start slow and slowly work his way up, it was no use breaking the teen so early on, that would be no fun. 

Ash didn't recall how long it took them to get back. He must've fallen asleep along the way since he regained his consciousness in a dimly lit room. His limbs felt numb, he hardly have the energy to move them. The chilly air swarmed around him, sending a cold breeze that brushed past his skin, confirming the fact that he'd been stripped of his clothing. His blood ran cold when he felt rope scrape against his skin when he attempted to twitch his wrists.The blonde turned his head, trying to look around the area through his half lidded eyes. He tugged on his arms forcefully, dragging them down as low as he could. At their lowest length, his hands rested above his nose with his elbows bent gently. Ash turned his attention to his legs, which were spread open to expose his groin, he pulled at his ankles gingerly and winced at how tightly the restraints dug into his skin. No wonder he couldn't hardly feel anything towards his feet, the blood supply had been weakened after being tied so tightly. A quiet sigh slipped past his lips as he closed his eyes, there was nothing he could do but wait until he was able to snatch someone's attention. He closed his heavy eyelids, shielding his jade gaze as he began to drift away. As far as he could tell, he was alone. The room was soundless. 

He stirred idly, not bothering to open his eyes just yet. How long had it been? He'd rather listen in to the sounds. Footsteps. His body reacted quickly, tensing all its muscles and wrenching his limbs harshly. His efforts were fruitless, despite how viscously he stained and fought against the bonds. Ash's heart dropped to his stomach, gut twisting horribly as his gaze fell upon the one man he despised with his entire soul. His instincts begged and screamed at him to run away, waves of fear surrounded his helpless form, acting as a rather strong turn on for the colonel. The blonde's face glittered with visible distraught when the man neared him, his state of vulnerability raised his blood pressure, resulting in his anxiety levels hitting the roof. 

The blonde bit his lip when he felt fingers trace over his thighs, shivering in disgust when the man bent down to lick at his skin. Foxx nipped at his inner thigh, drawing the smallest bit of blood and continued to suck at it, eventually moving up towards a different part of his leg. His lips left behind dark rippling bruises that blossomed under the surface of his porcelain skin, with a couple drops of blood here and there. Ash grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut and tried to focus on a distraction. _Anything_ was better than this. The colonel reached his cock, using his palm to gently pump the organ up and down. The boy felt something flare in the pit of his stomach. No matter how much he'd tried to resist, those men would always make his body fight against him, they could make it react however they wanted to without any consent. A soft whine sounded when the man began to stroke faster, occasionally stopping to rub the head with the tips of his fingers. 

The hand retreated and unsheathed a small, compact knife. The blonde's feral gaze hardened at the sight, mentally preparing himself for the pain that was meant to come. He'd endured worse in the past, but what was it about _this_ man that terrified him so much? Ash forcibly relaxed his muscles when he felt the cold edge of the blade trace over his skin, drawing long, shallow tails of crimson. It was dragged near his neck, pausing at his collarbone where Foxx increased the pressure. Leaning forward, the man slid his tongue over the wound, tasting the salty tang of metal at the tip of his tongue. He could feel the blonde shivering underneath him when he moved up to his jawline, and slowly into his mouth in a rough kiss. His victim had ceased his movements, instead, lying there like a lifeless doll. He felt that firey jade gaze burn into the back of his head when he turned to pull something out of his pocket. A lighter.

Foxx hovered his finger over the button, watching as a small flame ejected from the lighter. He lowered it dangerously close to the boy's skin, watching with a sadistic grin at the way he held his breath to avoid coming into contact with the heat source. He picked up the knife once again and brought the blade towards the flame, his hazel orbs ghosting over the way the metal darkened when heated. Turning off the lighter, he threw it aside, turning his attention to the new weapon. His hand naturally went to wrap it's fingers around the blonde's delicate sexual organ, giving it a teasing squeeze before dragging the heated blade up and down his length. Ash hissed, trying to jerk away viscously, straining against the ropes that held him in his place. His teeth sank into his bottom lip, silencing a soft cry. He couldn't even bare to cast his gaze upon the state his cock. The blonde was beginning to shiver a little, trying to hold back his whimpers every time the knife split open his skin. Foxx set the weapon aside and began to rip off his clothing, stripping down until he was fully nude. The colonel sat between the boy's legs and wrapped his fingers around the lighter yet again. He shifted forward, seating himself right below the teen's ribcage, watching as his own hardened cock began to leak with pre-cum.

Ash tried to ignore the throbbing in the lower half of his body, the shots of pain that randomly fired through his bloodstream. His ears twitched when he heard the flick. Emerald orbs focused on the orange flame in front of his eyes, just to avoid accidently making eye contact with his captor. His vision occasionally blurred when he looked elsewhere but kept the cigarette lighter in his line of sight. He grunted when his hair was seized, wrenching his head back to the point where it was becoming difficult to breathe. An anguished wail was caught in his throat the moment the flame hit his skin, sending sparks of pain through his previously blemished skin. He had just now realised that the rope wrapped around his neck earlier had been removed, but he'd prefer that over the current situation any day. The burning sensation trailed down his throat, lingering over his Adam's apple before continuing down the center of his heaving chest. Ash shrieked loudly when it scorched his nipple, twisting hopelessly and yanking at his arms with distress clouding in his green eyes. Foxx let the lighter switch off and roll off the side of his chest, letting it crash onto the same surface that the blonde was tired to. His mouth latched onto the boy's second nipple, biting at it fiercely and rubbing his thumb over it vigorously. His tongue traced over his injured flesh, leaving behind a stream of saliva as his lips fell upon the blonde's. He hungrily pushed his tongue in, claiming the inside of the other's mouth despite their weak resistance, ignoring all personal space, not like he cared anyway.

He released his grip on Ash's light coloured locks, pulling away to shift himself further up the teen's upper body with his hardened cock hovering over his mouth. The blonde didn't get a chance to catch his breath before fingers dug into his hair yet again, this time forcing it upwards. There was no time for him to register pain before his length was forced into his mouth. It always angered him how such people existed, under the assumption that he only lived to please them. He despised being looked down upon for his looks, they never viewed him as anything more than a sex slave, a living and breathing human only alive to suck then off when they needed it. He hated being so powerless against them. No matter how much he tried to resist, his attempts were always in vain. There was nothing he could do about it, absolutely nothing, and that's what infuriated him the most. Ash made a promise to himself, that he'd never let someone use him like this again, but what good did it do? Here he was, tied down and being sexually tortured, how revolting. He had never been strong enough to fight them off, to defend himself. If that wasn't enough to urge him to throw up, the continuous thrusting, the head of his cock repeatedly hitting the back of his throat was enough to make his stomach flip. He broke into a boat of muffled coughing, resulting in the other man having to pull out, spraying his cum all over the blonde's burns, his hair, his face. His eyes had been squeezed shut, biting his lip to hold in the bile rising from the back of his throat. Ash hissed in pain when he felt a slap hit his already bruised cheek, he could feel a tear running down the side of his face as a hiccupped softly, trying to focus on his breathing.

He hadn't noticed Foxx heating up the knife again, he was too far gone, tired, exhausted. He'd somehow managed to hold in his cries, but in the heat of the moment they managed to slip out like his warm blood that was pulsing down his limbs. This thoughts were tinged with pain, mind foggy and vacant with his heartbeat hammering wildly. He was in so much pain. He felt like his left nipple was dissolving in acid, his length felt like it'd been ripped off brutally and his limbs felt so sore and numb, especially at his wrists and ankles. A loud scream ripped the air as the heated blade was slammed into his rear, tearing up his insides. Ash was beginning to pant between his loud sobs, finding it impossible to stay conscious. Hot tears cascaded like rivers down his porcelain cheeks, pooling at the table he was laying on. It was becoming harder and harder to stay awake, to keep his eyes open. Fingers dug into the flesh of his inner thighs like claws, scraping the underside of his skin. Ash felt himself slipping away to an false world filled with nightmares and terrifying flashbacks from his younger years. His final soft cry escaped his lips as he fell into the black pit of never ending torment.


End file.
